This invention relates to a filter for aquaria, particularly to one having strong filtering capacity by means of plural layers of filtering and toxic removing.
A known conventional filter for aquaria shown in FIG. 1, includes a filter plate 2 for filtering comparatively large particles and a second filter net 3 for filtering rather tiny particles out of water, which is then sent back repeatedly into an aquarium A.
However, the known conventional filter for aqauria is not ideal, with fish easily dying, having the following disadvantages.
1. Filtering effect is not good, needing frequent washing of an aquarium and changing of water. It has only one layer of filtering with large holes 22 formed in the filtering plate 2 so as not to let water directly brim out. Therefore filtered water still mixes with miscellaneous dirty matters such as feed remains, waste etc., producing toxic by decomposing by bacteria, resulting in frequent washing and changing of water.
2. In taking it off, miscellaneous matters may easily fall into an aquarium. Some filters includes sand and filter stones, so miscellaneous matters attaching on them may easily fall down into water in changing them, resulting in bad water quality and death of fish.
3. In replacing it, filter nets have to be changed as well. Filtered matters on the second net layer 3 may directly drop into water in an aquarium owning to bad filtering of the filter plate 2, liable to let bacteria or moss propagate in water, spoiling water quality. In addition, the second filter net 3 is hard to judge its quality by observation from outside, sometimes to be delayed in replacing with a new one.